


Drowning

by telethiastar



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Darius is mentioned but he doesn't get a tag because he's The Worst, Gen, I'm sorry this is very short but I really like it, I'm sure that will change after I upload this, It's all past events, Maybe one day I'll expand on this, Therion needs hugs, angst-ish, he also has anxiety, lots of metaphors oh boy, somebody show this smol thief some love, who knows - Freeform, wow for the first time I don't have like thousands of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: ...Life was difficult enough.In short, he has a bit of history.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of something else, but it didn't really fit, and I was too proud of it to delete it, so...here it is. Enjoy!

_Of all the people the gods could have sent to save him from the agonizing life he led, why did it have to be Darius?_  Getting thrown off a cliff after being betrayed by someone who he considered a  _brother_  is easily at the top of the list of things Therion would like to forget.

Life was difficult enough, having to resort to thievery and other terrible things, just to  _survive_. He had no one to turn to, no one who cared enough to offer him a lifeline. Nobody wanted anything to do with him, and could he blame them? To them, he was nothing but a troublemaking brat. A hideous parasite that fed off the lives of others, using them as a resource to get what he needed. He wasn't proud of it, but he acted like thievery was something he wanted to do. Like he wasn't suffering every day and desperately seeking the help of anyone who was willing to listen. He put on a facade of confidence and a sort of indifference to what everybody thought.

But at the end of the day, hiding beneath all of that was someone who felt alone and insignificant. No friends or family. Just one small, troubled kid in this world that was overwhelmingly ruthless.

And he was absolutely terrified.

Life was difficult enough. And yet, the gods just  _had_  to make Darius a power-hungry bastard who only cared about himself.

Ever since they escaped prison together, Therion was convinced that Darius's presence in his life was some sort of sign, a sign that maybe he wasn't entirely worthless. Maybe there was finally,  _finally_  someone who cared. In the hellish, stormy sea that was his life, Darius was like a lighthouse. Shaking his hand was like being thrown that lifeline that he sought so desperately, and the thief clung to that lifeline with an unwavering loyalty.

But before long, that loyalty was all but completely shattered, and the way the jagged edges of Bolderfall's cliffs rent his skin seemed to mirror how Darius rent his trust. When he finally overcame the shock of it all, he had a hard time figuring out whether he was crying from the physical pain, or the emotional. He was broken in more ways than one, and the countless scars that adorned his skin became a window into his past. In the end, Darius was just a mirage while Therion was nothing more than a sailor, lost at sea.

To say he was wounded would be a huge understatement, but that's all he can say to those who pry.

In short, he has a bit of history.


End file.
